Unexpected Developments
by ryagelle's evil twin
Summary: Sidestory to Lapsus Memoriae. Post '86 movie. With the deaths of their mentors, Swoop and First Aid are not quite sure who to turn to anymore. Slash, complete crack pairing, based on a review left by Windwalker. I still don't own Transformers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, this cracky little fic is all Windwalker's fault, for the mention of Swoop/First Aid. It's a side-story to Lapsus Memoriae, so some parts may not make sense without reading that one as well, though it could be read as a stand-alone. Some of it is co-authored with ryagelle, and special thanks go to the incomparable VAWitch for beta-reading. XD

Hopefully you will enjoy reading this as much as we've enjoyed writing it.

EDIT: GUH! Why, oh why does FFN eat my dividers?? WHY??

* * *

First Aid's visor flashed with weary satisfaction as he finished a crucial repair to the laser core of the former Autobot tactician, Prowl. The medbay was eerily silent when the sounds of the CMO's work faded away; the stricken bots' bondmates were in sound recharge on some of the spare repair berths and Swoop had finished up and left about a breem ago, presumably to get some recharge himself. Primus knew First Aid needed rest badly, but he was so keyed up by the events of the day that he knew it would be some time before he was able to go offline.

Stretching a little to ease the tension in cables gone stiff from hunching over a repair berth, he glanced around the medbay one last time to be sure everything was in its proper place, and then headed over to his office. Ratchet's office. Or, it would have been, if the previous CMO had made it through that shuttle ride to Autobot City.

"Oh, Ratchet," he murmured softly, scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly as he settled down into one of the room's two chairs. "What happens now?" All the doubts, all the uncertainties that he had managed to suppress in the hectic time since his mentor's death and his own promotion crashed down upon him full force in the quiet of the office.

How many times over the hours, days, weeks, had he wished with all his spark that Ratchet had not died, that he had not been left alone with the heavy burden of being the Chief Medical Officer in a time of war? How many times had he realized that it was going to be impossible to live up to the reputation the older medic had left behind?

Now, it appeared his wish had come true, and he wasn't altogether sure of just what he actually thought about that. He was genuinely excited and happy about the events of the past day, but he couldn't help a brief flash of resentment; he'd just started to get used to his new role and the idea of his teacher coming back and taking it all away from him again rankled more than it should have. Immediately, he was flooded with guilt at the petty emotions he was indulging. After all, three of the _Ark_'s most prominent officers were coming back from the dead! He felt that he should at least be happy for the four mechs that had been left behind—yet here he was, feeling jealous of the one mech he respected and admired above all others. The conflicting emotions were enough to make his processors ache, and with a groan he laid his head in his hands.

A soft scratching at the door interrupted his musings and had him sitting up straight in his chair. He was suddenly grateful for the mask and visor hiding his expression from any visitors. "Come in," he called quietly.

Swoop peeked his crested head through the door and glanced around cautiously. After assuring himself that First Aid was the room's only occupant, he came fully into the office and locked the door behind him. He handed the CMO one of two full energon cubes and sat down on the remaining empty chair. "Me Swoop couldn't recharge, thought maybe you First Aid have same problem. Thought maybe it good idea to make sure you First Aid refuel after long day, at least."

First Aid smiled under his mask. "Thank you, Swoop," he said, grateful for the care and consideration the Dinobot showed for both his friends and his patients, the same traits that made him such an excellent medic, even though he would never be on par with Ratchet or even First Aid himself, who had been built specifically for the job.

Swoop regarded the younger mech soberly for a few moments before sighing softly and leaning back in his chair. "None of this be easy," he commented ruefully.

"You're right about that, my friend," First Aid replied. "It's probably going to be the hardest thing we've ever done. Including what we went through after they—after they…" He couldn't quite bring himself to say it, even with some time to distance it.

"Died?" Swoop finished gently. He reached out to give the CMO a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Repairs be easy part. Hard part be what comes after. What happen then, no one knows. Not me, not you. We two just guessing, here. Maybe even him Ratchet and him Wheeljack not know what happen. Not sure if others understand that."

First Aid nodded. "How can we explain to them what might happen, if we don't know ourselves? Swoop," he added, his voice lowering to a nervous whisper, "Are you sure this is a good thing we're doing? The right thing?"

"Right thing for us? Or right thing for them?" the pterosaur asked shrewdly, jerking his head to indicate the mechs recharging near the shells of their offline bondmates.

"Them. Us. Both. Oh, I don't know," First Aid said miserably.

Swoop steepled his fingers in front of his face and considered the younger medic's reply for a few moments before answering. "It be easier on us if this not happen," he said finally, his gaze boring into First Aid's. "But it did happen, so me Swoop think, what we two do is best thing. For everyone. It our duty as medics, our duty as _friends_, to see this through."

The Protectobot heaved a weary sigh. "Yeah, you're right," he muttered, leaning back in his chair. He cocked his head at Swoop, as though something amusing had occurred to him. "Hey, did Optimus give you lessons in making encouraging speeches?"

Swoop smiled sheepishly. "No, but me Swoop been paying attention."

First Aid chuckled softly, his mood lightening for the first time since they lost so many friends in that attack. The past couple of weeks since the shuttle went down seemed like forever and it had felt as if he would never be happy again; the brief glow of amusement had been jarring to him, out of place in his unhappiness. It was not unwelcome, however—he was nearly overwhelmed with gratitude for Swoop's ability to cheer him, even for such a short time.

Swoop's smile widened at the sound of First Aid's mirth. "Me think me Swoop's job done here for today. You be okay now?" he asked, getting up to stand near the CMO, who looked up into the face of his large friend with a much more relaxed air about him than he had had for a while now.

First Aid stood and clapped the Dinobot companionably on the shoulder. "I'll be okay now," he said, his smile obvious in his voice. "I think we both ought to try and get some recharge now, all right? We've got a busy day tomorrow."

Swoop nodded and returned the gesture. "You 'Aid need talk, you know where to find me." With that he turned and left.

First Aid stayed a few moments more, looking around Ratchet's office. _His_ office, now. "Yes, I'll be okay," he murmured, and followed Swoop out the door.

* * *

First Aid was not quite sure how this had gotten started, but he was pretty sure he never wanted it to stop.

The days had begun to melt together as repairs on the fallen Autobots progressed, and he had developed an easy camaraderie with Swoop that was somehow deeper than the simple friendship they had had since the day that First Aid had been brought online. The talks that they shared had become a nightly ritual, and First Aid had come to depend on them to help him unwind at the end of a grueling day.

He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised that it had come to this—they were both under a lot of stress, after all, and as a medic he was well aware that this sort of activity could be excellent stress relief—he had just never really expected for his first experience of it to be with _Swoop._

He had gotten into the habit, over the course of the past few days, of removing his mask and visor when he was alone in his office with the Dinobot. It felt as though they had become an unnecessary barrier between them when he left them on, and when Swoop had expressed an interest in 'seeing his face', he had willingly obliged.

He tried, through the fog of sensation, to remember exactly how they'd ended up like this. He seemed to recall that Swoop had, almost casually, taken his hand and soothingly begun stroking fingers and palm when First Aid had started to appear too wound up with worry about how the repairs were going. He was pretty sure that the Dinobot had meant it as a calming gesture, but First Aid had not been able to hide the way that his systems had reacted to the simple touch. At first he had been mortified at the way that his revving engine had betrayed him, but then Swoop had caught him up in his arms before he could escape. His stammered excuses had come to an abrupt halt when tentatively, giving him plenty of time to back away, to say no, the bigger mech had leaned down and kissed him.

And _that_ was what had led to _this._

They lay on the berth that had been installed in a little alcove off of the main office for those times when the medic on duty was either unable or unwilling to leave a patient alone in the medbay. Swoop murmured appreciatively above First Aid as the Protectobot carefully stroked one of his wings, and 'Aid tilted his head up to allow the pterosaur better access when the bigger 'Bot nuzzled his throat in response. Pleased with the reaction it got him, the younger medic reached up with both hands to trace along the edges of each wing and smiled at the way Swoop cried out and arched into the caress. The Dinobot rewarded him with a fierce kiss, hands digging under his friend's armor to find circuitry that he _knew_ was sensitive and wringing a choked call of his name from the smaller mech.

First Aid frantically cycled air through his overheating systems; he was aware that, as inexperienced as they both were, this would not last much longer. He spared a moment to consider creating a hardline connection to Swoop and interfacing with him properly—and apparently Swoop had the same idea and less inhibition about following through, for at almost the same moment as he had the thought, the Dinobot found an access port and plugged into it. First Aid fairly shrieked as the sudden excess of sensory information being fed through the connection shoved him headlong into his first overload; he was dimly aware of Swoop's low moan as the bigger mech followed him over. After that, all fell into darkness as his systems shut down in self-defense.

* * *

He onlined slowly to the pleasant sensation of his hands being caressed sensuously, first with light delicate strokes along the length of the fingers, down to firmer circles traced into the palm. He couldn't help a soft murmur of delight; a medic's hands often were the most sensitive parts of his body, since they were so essential for the most delicate of repair work.

His little sound of pleasure prompted a light chuckle and large, strong arms wound around him from behind, pulling him up against a broad chestplate. "You 'Aid recharge well last night?" was whispered into his audios.

First Aid nearly leapt out of his armor at the voice. He would have leapt out of the berth entirely, but Swoop held onto the CMO, murmuring soothing nonsense into his audios until First Aid finally calmed enough not to flee.

"Let me up, please," he asked faintly, mortified at the whole situation. Swoop relented and allowed the smaller mech to sit up. 'Aid quickly shot upright and scooted over to the opposite end of the berth, where he stared studiously at the wall, the floor, anywhere but at the Dinobot with whom he had just spent the night.

He could feel Swoop's puzzled and hurt stare boring into him. He hunched his shoulders and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms loosely around his legs in an unconsciously defensive posture. When the older mech reached out to touch his shoulder uncertainly, he couldn't help a slight flinch, and Swoop immediately pulled his arm back down to his side, shuffling a little farther away from the mech who had been his lover.

Finally Swoop broke the uncomfortable quiet. "What wrong?" he asked softly, and it made First Aid's spark stutter a little to hear the pain of rejection in the Dinobot's tone.

"I'm, uh…I…you just…caught me off guard, is all," the Protectobot stammered, nervously looking sidelong at Swoop, meeting the other's optics for the first time since awakening, if only briefly. "I've, um…I've never done—_that­_—before," he admitted shyly.

Swoop didn't have to ask the CMO what he meant; it was obvious he was referring to the events of last night. He sidled a little closer to First Aid. "Me Swoop only did once," he said, his voice lowered confidingly. "You 'Aid should know, there be first time for everything," he teased gently, though there was still a thread of doubt both in his voice and posture that had the ambulance instinctively reaching out to comfort his friend.

Swoop took the opportunity to snuggle closer to the smaller mech, silently seeking the reassurance that he was too proud to actually ask for. First Aid experienced a pang of guilt as he realized how highly the Dinobot must value 'Aid's opinion of him. It made sense really, considering that the CMO was one of the few remaining Autobots outside of Swoop's brothers who treated the pterosaur like the intelligent person he was, rather than the dumb brute he appeared to be. At the same time, First Aid realized just how much he had come to rely upon Swoop himself, for the other medic's friendship and his calm, no-nonsense demeanor had provided the younger 'bot with a solid presence to hold him together when he feared that he would fly apart under the stress of his duties.

The Protectobot leaned a little more of his weight against Swoop's side, which encouraged the older mech to relax a little more and hum softly in contentment. They sat like that for several moments in a companionable silence broken only by the soft sounds of their systems running.

Swoop, once again, was the first to speak. "You 'Aid me Swoop's best friend," he said quietly. "Whatever happen, me Swoop not want to mess that up. Me Swoop was afraid…"

"It's alright, Swoop," First Aid interrupted, looking up into the large mech's optics. "You're my best friend, too. I don't think anything's going to change that." The ambulance was surprised to realize just how true it was. One generally didn't think of the Dinobots as being particularly _friendly_—but Swoop was different. Not to mention that no one could spend so many years together in the medbay under the Hatchet's tutelage and not form some kind of camaraderie out of self defense.

He supposed that this new turn in their relationship should not have been unexpected, even though most mechs, including First Aid, would have thought that both of them would end up with one of their respective brothers.

"You know," the Protectobot continued hesitantly, "I just…I guess I just don't know what to think about—_this_…about what happened last night."

Swoop watched him intently, head cocked to one side, and First Aid could swear he could almost hear the gears whirring in the Dinobot's cranium as he thought over what the ambulance had said. First Aid waited patiently for Swoop to reach his own conclusions; after so long working with the large mech, he was well aware of how his companion's mind worked. Swoop would talk only when Swoop was ready.

After finally finishing his deliberation, Swoop said diffidently, "Me Swoop say, maybe this not be bad thing…" He trailed off uncertainly, and then continued in a stronger voice. "We two still be friends, but…maybe we need this. We under lots of stress right now. Maybe we two help each other? It not have to change anything." Having said his piece, the Dinobot leaned back and looked at First Aid expectantly, waiting tensely for the younger mech's response.

First Aid blinked at him in surprise. "…Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, optics wide.

Swoop ducked his head and nodded shyly. "We two need this. Need each other; we all we two got. Primus knows, brothers not be any help here," he said wryly.

First Aid chuckled weakly. "That's too true. My brothers do nothing but pester me about it all day—where no one else can hear, of course."

Swoop snorted. "How you think me Swoop feel? Me Swoop's brothers not even know about it! It hard to keep secret from brothers, you know. Always want to know 'where Swoop going, what Swoop doing all the time, why Swoop not spend more time with Dinobots?'"

First Aid snickered; he couldn't help it. "Primus, but that's got to be annoying."

"Hmph," Swoop muttered. "You First Aid have no idea."

The Protectobot smiled. "Oh, I'd say I have a pretty good idea, actually." Swoop only smirked.

After a few moments of silence, First Aid sighed and relaxed a little more into the larger mech's side, and Swoop wrapped an arm around him companionably. They stayed like that for a while, content in each other's presence; they felt no need to fill the comfortable stillness with pointless conversation.

Their moment of peace was broken too soon for their liking when the soft sound of voices in the medbay reminded them of the real world outside. First Aid smiled ruefully as he stood. "Duty calls, I'm afraid."

Swoop chuckled and stood as well, stretching languidly. "Yes. Work never wait, hmm?"

The CMO's smile widened. "No, it never does." For a second the smile faltered, then with determination shining in his optics, First Aid tugged the Dinobot down for a quick kiss before replacing his visor and facemask. "I'll see you later?" he asked huskily.

Swoop grinned. "Yes," was all he said, and they both left to face the world again.


	2. Chapter 2

First Aid sank down onto the nearest berth in exhaustion as Swoop shooed everyone out of the medbay and locked the door behind them

A/N: Apologies for how long this has taken; RL has eaten up all of my writing time lately. Worry not, though: this thing _will_ be finished even if updates are a little… sporadic. -.-; This chapter co-authored with ryagelle, and beta'd by okamimyrrhibis—special thanks to her for looking over this and also to all of the folks reading and reviewing. We really appreciate it.

* * *

First Aid sank down onto the nearest berth in exhaustion as Swoop shooed everyone out of the medbay and locked the door behind them.

"Them Autobots need medics, they can go to him Perceptor or him Hoist, not bother us. We two need rest," the Dinobot said decisively, turning to face the smaller mech.

The young CMO gave his comrade a wan smile. Even though he knew Swoop couldn't see it, the older mech always seemed to sense what was under the faceplate, and First Aid was rewarded with Swoop's own shy smile in return.

"We did it," the Protectobot said wonderingly. "But…"

"It not what you 'Aid expected?" Swoop asked sympathetically.

"More like not what I had hoped…" First Aid replied ruefully.

Swoop just shrugged and sat down next to the red and white, taking the younger medic's hands in his own larger ones. "We two knew what might happen," he said softly.

First Aid sighed and turned his hands in Swoop's grip to grasp the Dinobot's fingers tightly. "Knowing it and seeing it are two different things," he said wryly. "It's just really hard to take in right now, you know? It's hard…seeing them like that."

"Me Swoop know. Me Swoop feel same way," the larger mech admitted. "We two still expect him Ratchet to bluster in and take charge like always, eh?"

First Aid laughed, squeezing Swoop's hand gently. "Unconsciously, I guess so. But you know what? At the same time I really didn't want him to."

Swoop glanced at the CMO slyly out of the corners of his optics. "You 'Aid change lots since battle with Unicron. All for better, me Swoop think."

"Do you really think so?" the ambulance asked self-consciously, traces of the old doubts rising to the forefront of his processors now that he no longer had the distraction of caring for critically damaged patients to keep him occupied.

Swoop nodded earnestly. "You 'Aid not Ratchet," he said. First Aid looked at the floor, stung a little by the bluntness of the Dinobot's words. The pterosaur put his free hand to the younger mech's chin and forced him to look back up. "That good thing. You 'Aid not Ratchet, you 'Aid are _you_. Now you 'Aid not just 'Hatchet's apprentice' anymore. Must feel good, but scary at same time," he said kindly. Swoop just chuckled at First Aid's questioning stare. "Me Swoop know me not good with words, but me Swoop say, you 'Aid stronger than you think," he concluded, optics twinkling with good humor.

The young Protectobot began to protest when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He started to stand when Swoop, sensing his intentions, shook his head and held out a staying hand. "If they not dying, can come back later," the Dinobot muttered resentfully.

"It's Hot Spot," First Aid replied, apologetic. "He already knows I'm in here. I have to let him in."

Swoop snorted. "Him Hot Spot can wait like everyone else," he said sharply. "Give us two a break."

The CMO's vents cycled in a soft sigh. "Might as well get it over with now," he said ruefully. "If I don't he'll just guilt me over it later." He gave a weak chuckle. "He knows me too well."

The pterosaur just gave First Aid a look of exasperation before throwing up his hands, saying, "Fine, you First Aid let him Hot Spot in." The ambulance didn't waste any time getting up to unlock the door.

Hot Spot strode firmly across the threshold as First Aid closed and locked the door behind him. He hesitated a moment in surprise, however, when he spotted the Dinobot sitting casually on a nearby berth. The Protectobot leader shot First Aid a questioning look; the CMO merely arched an optic ridge. Soft static came out of Hot Spot's vocalizer before he recovered himself and turned to nod a greeting to Swoop. The large mech merely nodded back.

"Are you alright, 'Aid?" Hot Spot asked, unconsciously drawing himself up a little under the pterosaur's scrutiny.

First Aid couldn't help the burst of warmth that he felt toward his brother at the fire truck's obvious worry. After all was said and done, the medic knew that Hot Spot's biggest concern was for his gestalt-mates, and First Aid could forgive him just about anything for that.

"Him First Aid all right," Swoop answered smoothly, surprising the two Protectobots. "Just tired. Needs rest. Me Swoop need rest, too. Will see you 'Aid in medbay later?" he asked the CMO, standing with a fluid grace unexpected in a mech his size.

"Ah, yes," the ambulance replied gratefully, glad that Swoop was sensitive enough to see Hot Spot's unease and kind enough to give the Protectobot leader his space. Given the Dinobot's earlier reluctance to allow Hot Spot in, First Aid had not been at all sure he would. The flash of the larger mech's optics as he left, however, warned him that Swoop meant to discuss First Aid's inability to deny Hot Spot, or anyone for that matter, later.

Hot Spot visibly relaxed at Swoop's departure, his stance more self-assured and confident. First Aid spared a moment to wonder why the pterosaur made his commander so nervous—and then he recalled that no one was really easy in the presence of any of the Dinobots. He supposed that he was the exception to the rule; though, really, Swoop was the only one that he got along with so well.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him lately," Hot Spot observed, startling him out of his musing.

"What? Oh, yes, I suppose so," First Aid stammered, then cursed himself for sounding like a nervous schoolboy caught with his hand in the goody jar. "We do work together," he added lamely.

"Yeah," Hot Spot replied softly, eyeing him closely. "So," he continued in a stronger voice, "I take it things went about like you expected them to? You sent us out, after all…"

First Aid nodded. "They didn't remember a whole lot. Ratchet and Wheeljack don't remember past their Academy days, and Prowl has lost everything before the last few moments of the shuttle hijacking," he said wearily, and Hot Spot winced.

"So, after we all got our hopes up, we still don't really have our creators back, do we?" he asked, and though First Aid knew it was mostly a rhetorical question, he still answered it.

"No," he said quietly. "Not really—they don't know any of us."

The fire truck sighed. "Blades is gonna be especially upset," he said wryly. First Aid nodded; it was not a surprise to him.

"The best thing for them right now is to be surrounded by things that are—were—familiar to them," the CMO said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we can surround them with familiar faces?" Hot Spot asked hopefully. "We're not the only ones who want to see them—I know Silverbolt and his team have been itching to get hold of Wheeljack and Ratchet themselves, ever since Prime told everyone the news."

"Don't forget the Dinobots, 'Spot. They're their oldest creations; they'll want to see them too. Perhaps a meet-and-greet session would be a good idea. We can do it after I examine them tomorrow," First Aid said excitedly.

"That's a great idea, 'Aid, but are you sure it's wise to bring the Dinobots in with everyone else? That's sure to cause some friction, you know," the Protectobot leader asked cautiously.

First Aid stared at Hot Spot incredulously. "We can't leave them out, 'Spot! It'd hurt their feelings. How would you feel if someone tried to keep us from seeing them—our own creators?"

Hot Spot held up his hands in a placating gesture. "All right, all right," he chuckled gently. "Primus, 'Aid, you're such a soft spark! I suppose they'll only cause trouble if they don't get to come anyway." The fire truck slung a companionable arm across his brother's shoulders and gave an affectionate squeeze.

"Thanks, 'Spot. You're the best," the CMO said gratefully, returning the embrace. "The Dinobots really aren't so bad once you get to know them."

Hot Spot patted the ambulance on the back as he released him from his one-armed hug. "I'll reserve judgment on that until I see proof of it," he said, but the way his optics flashed betrayed the smile hidden under his facemask. The smile faded slowly, expression becoming more serious as he studied his brother closely. "Are you sure you're okay, 'Aid?" he asked softly.

First Aid gave the fire truck what he hoped was a reassuring look. "Sure, Hot Spot, I'm fine."

Hot Spot looked unconvinced. "Look, 'Aid, I've gotta go—the others are waiting on me—but… just, let me know if you need anything, please?"

The young medic nodded. "I promise," he replied, and watched his brother thoughtfully as he left the medbay.

* * *

Swoop stomped along the corridors toward the Dinobots' common room, frustration nipping at his heels. Other mechs that he met on the way gave the annoyed pterosaur a wide berth, but he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not even notice the fear and wariness usually given to a Dinobot in a snit. Logically he knew that, lover or not (did one time make them lovers?), he didn't really have any right to be upset that First Aid would choose Hot Spot's company over his own—but that didn't make him any less angry over it.

Of course 'Aid was going to choose Hot Spot; Swoop was not unaware of the shortcomings that made him and his brothers less-than-desirable companions to most of the other Autobots. He also knew that they were not the most intelligent of mechs, and that they were prone to violent outbursts of temper and arrogance; but slaggitall, First Aid was his friend. And he spent plenty of time with Hot Spot and his brothers as it was—why couldn't he spend some time with Swoop outside of work?

He was not able to slam the door to the main room of his team's quarters, so he made up for it by stamping his feet and growling angrily. Childish, perhaps—but definitely satisfying. Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, and Snarl looked up at his dramatic entrance. Grimlock's optic band darkened in irritation.

"Me Grimlock think, you Swoop forget to tell us something," the big tyrannosaur said in a low, dangerous voice. Swoop stiffened—he'd been expecting a confrontation, but his commander's obvious hostility, coupled with his already sour mood, put his back up anyway.

"You Grimlock know now. What big deal?" he asked nonchalantly, knowing that he was courting his brother's wrath and not really caring at this point. Slag's expression sharpened; it was clear that he could sense the fight in the offing, and it made him eager. Snarl looked away, disinterested by the others' squabbling, and Sludge just looked confused and worried, alternating his gaze between Grimlock and Swoop.

Grimlock drew himself up to his full height and glared. "You Swoop not think that us Dinobots want to know them Ratchet and Wheeljack not dead?" he inquired softly, coldly, hissing menace.

Swoop made a derisive noise. "You Grimlock not know when to keep big mouth shut—me Swoop tell you, might as well tell whole City," he said scathingly.

Grimlock was suddenly across the room and in Swoop's face. "What you Swoop say?" he snarled. Slag stood as well, though he didn't move toward them; potential aggression lay coiled in his tense frame. Sludge gave a soft whine of distress, but Snarl didn't even look up as the Dinobot leader belligerently invaded Swoop's personal space.

Swoop growled softly, his gaze locked onto that of the tyrannosaur. "Me Swoop say you Grimlock big blabbermouth," he rumbled, anger brightening his optics to near white.

Grimlock gave a roar of rage, and suddenly Swoop was flying across the room to hit the wall with a resounding clang. He blinked dazedly at his commander—Grimlock packed one Pit of a punch. Before Swoop could regain his senses, however, the large mech was on him, shaking the young pterosaur like a toy.

Swoop shrieked and lashed out, catching Grimlock enough by surprise that the tyrannosaur dropped him. He scrambled away the moment that he hit the ground, knowing that he had to put some distance between himself and the bigger mech if he was to have a chance in this fight. He wasn't fast enough, however, and Grimlock grabbed him up by the scruff of his neck and rattled him hard enough to throw off his equilibrium servos.

"You Swoop need lesson in manners, me Grimlock think," the tyrannosaur snapped, shaking him again for good measure. He cocked his head to the side, thinking for a moment. His expression hardened again, and he said grimly, "Me Grimlock say, you Swoop go away—come back when ready to say sorry!" and with that, the Dinobot commander tossed him out of the door with enough force that he struck the opposite wall once again. The door slid shut, and Swoop was left reeling in the corridor by himself.

When he was sure that Grimlock could no longer hear him, the pterosaur groaned softly and cradled his aching head in his hands before levering himself to his feet. He replayed the fight in his mind—more to remind himself of why it was never a good idea to pick a fight with Grimlock for the purpose of stress relief than anything else. He grimaced at the dents and scrapes covering his frame; thankfully Grimlock hadn't been angry enough to cause him anything but superficial damage. Not that that kept what he _had_ done from hurting like the Pit.

"Stupid," Swoop muttered to himself, deciding to go to medbay and patch himself up before anyone saw him like this and started asking questions. "Stupid!"

He was so busy mumbling imprecations at himself that he didn't notice that First Aid was still in the medbay until the medic called his name in dismay and hurried over to him. Swoop's head jerked up at the sound, and he stared at the Protectobot in surprise.

"Oh, Swoop, what happened to you?" First Aid asked, distraught. Swoop was too flustered at the way the smaller mech was fussing over him to answer at first.

He shook his head to clear it and replied, embarrassed, "Me Swoop… kind of pick fight with Grimlock." He ducked a little, optics downcast. "Me Swoop was a little mad," he added, trying to make himself look as small as possible. "Shouldn't have done it. Was stupid." He winced, knowing he'd left himself wide open for ridicule.

But First Aid merely patted his shoulder comfortingly. "It's true you shouldn't have done that—but, Swoop, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier—I didn't mean for you to have to leave—"

"Him Hot Spot wanted me Swoop to leave," Swoop interrupted softly. "Me Swoop understand. It alright." On impulse, he pulled the ambulance in for a hug. "Me Swoop know, Dinobots not very friendly. Not… well-liked. Him Hot Spot just worried for you 'Aid."

"Just because you understand, doesn't mean you like it," First Aid replied, tilting his head back to look into the older mech's optics. Swoop winced a little at the truth of that statement, averting his gaze guiltily. First Aid caught his chin and urged him to look back up. "It's all right Swoop," he murmured. "Hot Spot worries, yes, for _all_ of his team. In this case, though, he's wrong—about you, and about me."

The CMO leaned a little farther into the large, colorful chest for a moment, both taking and giving comfort in equal measure, before pulling back to arm's length and giving Swoop the sternest look he could muster. "Now, about this fight you picked with Grimlock…"

Swoop grinned sheepishly. "Um…seemed like good idea at time?" First Aid merely crossed his arms and arched an optic ridge at the Dinobot, struggling to hide his amusement at his friend's flippant attitude. Finally he couldn't take it any more—Swoop looked so pathetically repentant that he had to chuckle.

The big mech snorted indignantly at the medic's mirth. "Don't laugh!" he protested, trying not to grin himself. "Not funny!"

Swoop's half-sparked protests only served to increase First Aid's chuckles into full-blown laughter. The pterosaur mock-scowled and swatted the ambulance on the arm affectionately. "Not laugh at me Swoop!" he insisted, his own laughter joining the Protectobot's.

First Aid staggered a little under the force of the Dinobot's 'gentle' blow, still giggling loudly.

"You 'Aid not very nice," Swoop sniggered. "Mean to poor, injured Swoop."

"Oh, you're not hurt that bad!" First Aid laughed, but he moved in to soothe the Dinobot's wounds anyway. Swoop played into it, privately enjoying the way that the medic's nimble fingers eased over his battered frame. And then First Aid's hands glided over a place that was not injured—and definitely not innocent.

Swoop froze, and then flicked a coy glance at the younger mech. He reached up to give a slow, tantalizing caress to the mask that hid First Aid's face. The CMO got the hint and reached for the clasps holding his mask and visor in place, revealing the desire written visibly beneath.

Swoop wrapped one large hand around the back of First Aid's head, dragging him up for a long, hungry kiss. "Me Swoop want to do that all day," he growled into his lover's lips, the fingers of his free hand beginning to wander along transformation seams, delving lightly to caress delicate wiring. 'Aid whimpered breathily and wriggled a little, trying to get Swoop to increase the pressure just a bit more, but the Dinobot clucked softly in amusement and refused to comply, continuing with feather-light touches across the ambulance's body.

"You are such a tease," the CMO gasped, smaller fingers working into gaps in the pterosaur's own armor, earning a murmur of approval from the older mech.

Swoop began to hum softly in pleasure, kissing his way along First Aid's jaw to nibble on the cables of his neck. The ambulance moaned and tilted his head back to give the Dinobot better access.

"Swoop," First Aid gasped suddenly, tugging on his lover's head to get his attention. Swoop pulled back slightly to look at the CMO with puzzled optics. "The door," was all the Protectobot could think to say.

Comprehension dawned on the older medic's faceplates, and he abruptly let go of First Aid and moved to lock the door. The white and red mech could only sink down onto the nearest repair berth, dazed by his partner's attentions.

Swoop smirked when he saw the expression on First Aid's face. A few powerful strides brought him to the berth, and he cupped the ambulance's face in his hands, leaning down for a gentle kiss. 'Aid whimpered softly, clutching at the colorful body. Swoop rumbled passionately and pressed his companion down to lie on the berth, large hands moving down the plating in firm, teasing strokes.

'Aid groaned and pulled the pterosaur along with him, reveling in the weight of the larger mech as it settled over him, mapping out Swoop's own most sensitive spots with dexterous fingers. The Dinobot threw his head back and cried out as First Aid found his wings and began to caress along the leading edges, igniting white-hot pleasure throughout the sensor-laden limbs.

Being able to reduce the big mech above him to a quivering wreck gave First Aid a heady feeling of power. It was intoxicating, and he intensified his touches on the pale grey wings with one hand while the other searched for Swoop's interface port. The pterosaur bucked above him with a wordless, mewling plea when he found and traced it, and the young medic found himself being kissed senseless in response.

This time it was he who initiated the connection between them; Swoop gave another one of those breathless little cries when he felt First Aid's interface cable click into place in his port. The flood of sensory data that the Dinobot sent him nearly finished him then and there, but he summoned all of his will and fought his overload down. He quickly turned the tables on Swoop, bombarding the other mech with a barrage of sensation that made the pterosaur tremble and cry out, gripping First Aid hard enough to dent armor.

Swoop didn't allow First Aid to have the upper hand for long, however; as soon as the older medic recovered his wits he took control of the link, making the Protectobot writhe in pleasure beneath him. It was too much for First Aid, and Swoop pulled back enough to watch his face as his systems hit redline, until the ambulance's release cascaded through Swoop's own circuits. He overloaded with a shrill scream, and darkness took him as the force of it offlined him.

* * *

First Aid onlined with a start, groggy and disoriented—this wasn't his quarters…wait a minute. Memory came rushing back, and he flopped back down onto the repair berth he lay on with a groan.

_Primus, that was good,_ was his first thought; close on its heels was, _What on Cybertron possessed me to do that?_ He turned his head to see Swoop, very much awake and sitting in a chair he'd doubtless dragged over from the wall, staring at him with content optics.

"You 'Aid awake," the Dinobot said softly, sounding satisfied.

"Yeah," he replied, equally soft. He was absurdly pleased that Swoop was still there when he onlined, though he really didn't think that his friend was the sort to just leave him after what they'd done. "How long was I out?" he asked, sitting up again hesitantly.

"A while," Swoop said evasively, cocking his head in amusement at the CMO. "You 'Aid tired, need rest," he added mutinously when it looked as though First Aid might scold him for letting him recharge like that.

First Aid looked away, ran a hand across his face. "I guess I did," he muttered with a sigh of defeat. Privately he admitted that he felt better than he had in weeks; Swoop must have let him have a full recharge cycle.

"You 'Aid feel better now," the pterosaur said, gently touching his hand to regain his attention. "That not bad thing, me Swoop think."

First Aid cocked an optic at the bigger mech wryly. "Looking out for me, are you?" he asked, amused for some reason that he couldn't quite understand.

Swoop snorted ungracefully. "Him Ratchet have him Wheeljack to keep him in line. You 'Aid…" The pterosaur's vocalizer gave an unexpected hitch, and then he continued, "You 'Aid have me Swoop." He met First Aid's gaze with an earnestness that made the Protectobot's spark swell with an emotion that he didn't dare examine too closely. He knew that he was smiling stupidly at the Dinobot, a big goofy grin that was echoed on Swoop's face.

He reached out and twined his fingers with the pterosaur's. "Thank you," he said quietly, though his vocalizer crackled from the strength of his feelings.

Swoop beamed at him. "You 'Aid me Swoop's best friend," he said, reiterating what he'd told the ambulance the last time that they had ended up doing this. He reached up and tenderly touched First Aid's cheek. First Aid leaned into the caress, raising his own hand to press the Dinobot's large palm to the curve of his face. In response, Swoop cupped the other side of his face in his free hand and pulled the medic into a soft kiss. First Aid tried his best to ignore the sudden clamoring of his systems, newly awakened to the kind of pleasure that his friend's touch could bring, as well as the insistent little voice in his head that screamed that 'friend' was hardly the word he should be using for Swoop anymore…

Swoop made a soft, satisfied click when he heard the unsteady rev of his partner's engine—and then gave a wordless protest when First Aid pushed him away.

"We really shouldn't," the ambulance said, though he winced at how husky his voice sounded. They were still close enough that his lips brushed Swoop's as he spoke, and it took everything he had not to moan at the sensation. Offlining his optics briefly, he marshaled his will and pulled a little further away.

When he brought his optics back online, he saw Swoop staring at him with a puzzled frown. "You 'Aid want this," he said, confused. He laid a hand on the Protectobot's chest, over his spark, feeling the vibrations of his engine through his palm.

First Aid gave a shaky sigh. "Yeah…_Primus_, I do. But now is not really the time, Swoop," he replied, looking up into his lover's optics. "We've both got to be on duty in—" he made a quick check of his internal chronometer "—less than an hour."

"Hmph," the pterosaur muttered, frustration coming through clearly in his voice. "If you 'Aid say so."

"Oh, for the love of—you're insatiable!" First Aid said, astonished and amused by the bigger mech's petulant behavior. "Surely you'll survive without until tonight?" he heard himself ask, without even thinking about what he was saying, and felt his optics widen at his own forwardness.

Swoop, who had taken advantage of the moment to pull the Protectobot into his arms, stilled at the invitation implied in First Aid's words. "You 'Aid want to see me Swoop? Tonight?" he asked carefully, not looking at the young medic. His frame vibrated with tension—First Aid's answer was more important to him than he wanted to let on.

The medic slowly, hesitantly, laid his head against Swoop's shoulder. "I…" He trembled for a moment, uncertain, and then whispered, "Yes."

The pterosaur's arms tightened fractionally around First Aid. "Then me Swoop can wait," he replied, equally softly. He nuzzled the Protectobot's helm affectionately. "Where you 'Aid want to meet?" he asked.

First Aid nearly panicked. Primus, where _would_ they meet? If he brought the Dinobot back to his quarters his brothers would immediately know that there was something more than friendship between them. He didn't think Hot Spot would forbid him from seeing Swoop—Swoop was one of the few medically trained mechs on the planet, after all—but First Aid didn't have the desire to face any of his teammates' disapproval.

Suddenly his optics lit upon his office door—and he had the answer. "We'll meet in my office," he said finally. "The recharging area in the back…"

Swoop nodded. "Alright," he said, and pulled away from the ambulance regretfully. The pterosaur leaned down and kissed him one last time, and breathed, "Tonight," as they parted. First Aid nodded back, a little dazed and somewhat in shock that he'd actually just set up a tryst with his closest friend outside of his team.

Just as Swoop reached the medbay doors, First Aid's processors cleared enough that he suddenly recalled what he was supposed to tell the Dinobot.

"Swoop, wait!" he called, and the pterosaur paused with his hand on the door. He turned to look at the young medic questioningly.

"Hot Spot and I were talking, and we thought that maybe seeing some familiar faces might help them remember something. So we're going to have our team and the Aerialbots come visit Wheeljack and Ratchet after we finish their checkups today—and we wanted to know if the Dinobots would be interested in coming." He gave Swoop a hopeful look, and the pterosaur's optics widened.

"You 'Aid sure you want us Dinobots there?" he asked uncertainly. "Him Grimlock mad at me Swoop, though," he added, deflating as he remembered how far out of his leader's favor he currently was.

"I could let him know if you want me to, Swoop," First Aid said gently, prompting the Dinobot to shake his head vigorously and give the CMO a fierce look.

"Me Swoop not coward," the pterosaur declared in the shrill tones he tended to use when upset or offended.

"I never implied you were," First Aid replied, making soothing gestures in the air with his hands. Swoop at least had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Me Swoop will tell him Grimlock," Swoop said finally, fidgeting a little, and First Aid nodded. "Us Dinobots will be there."

"That's good," the ambulance said in quiet tones. "I didn't think it would be fair for the Protectobots and the Aerialbots to be there if you guys couldn't come as well."

Swoop's smile was both surprised and pleased. "You First Aid good friend," he said in soft gratitude. Impulsively, he went to the younger mech and wrapped him up in another brief hug. First Aid was smiling back at him when he pulled away.

"You're a good friend, too, Swoop," he said, optics shining brightly. As he watched the Dinobot leave, he tried very hard to ignore the niggling little voice in the back of his processors that said that maybe Swoop wasn't just a friend anymore.


End file.
